


Friday Night

by scarsandstars



Series: Heith College AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: Hunk's roommates are away for the weekend and he invites Keith over to have a good time. It's just plot-less porn with trans Keith topping.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was just being petty since someone pointed out the lack of trans top Keith so I wrote this at 3 a.m. and finished it during work. I guess it can be part of my Heith college AU. Enjoy!

Hunk tells Keith that his roommates are away for the weekend and asks if he wants to come over and spend the night. Over the phone, Hunk's voice sounds like he's trying to play it cool and doesn't quite realise he's not doing the best job at it. "Do you wanna come over so we can... Watch a movie?" is what he says, and Keith laughs under his breath. 

"That's so lame, Hunk. Did you just ask me to Netflix and chill. Really." 

"Uh. Yeah. Really. Did it work?"

Keith can't argue with that. He's smiling a dopey smile to himself as he just says "Sure did," because he can't resist Hunk at the best of times, and him being a little flustered and nervous just makes it so much harder. He's missed him too. School's kept them both too busy and the last time they could spend quality time together was three weeks before. So he just asks Hunk what time he should get there, instead of busting his balls like he would anyone else. 

So, later, he goes, with a backpack full of clothes and other things they might enjoy. 

They manage to pretend like they're actually gonna watch a movie for about two minutes as they sit on the couch. But then Hunk lays a hand on Keith's shoulder and gives it a little squeeze, and Keith immediately grabs Hunk's face and kisses him hard and deep. It would take Hunk by surprise if they didn't both already know this was the main reason Hunk wanted Keith to come over, so what Hunk does is grab Keith's waist when he moves to straddle his lap. He moves Keith around easily, rocking his hips back and forth to make him grind on him at the pace Hunk wants, really, and Keith moans and tugs at Hunk's hair in appreciation. 

Keith can feel Hunk getting hard so fast he finally realises how long it's been. Hunk grips his waist and his hips, he moves his hands on his thighs and then wraps his arms around Keith's back, pulling him close and biting his lip. Keith curses under his breath. 

"What did you have planned?" Keith gasps as Hunk kisses his neck and bites over his pulse, just enough for Keith to feel it, because he bruises easily. 

"I'm glad you asked," Hunk answers, rocking his hips up against Keith. "I want you to fuck me."

"You read my mind," Keith grins and grabs Hunk's jaw to kiss him. He came prepared. He's glad they're in sync, or else he would have carried a bunch of sex toys around for no reason. 

He makes a show of taking his clothes off. He makes a show of pulling the strap-on out of his backpack and putting it on himself. He knows how hard Hunk is before he takes off his own clothes, but it's always so good to have confirmation. 

Keith leans in to kiss Hunk, holding his chin almost delicately, and the kiss is short and chaste because he knows Hunk's been dying to do anything for just as long as he has. 

"Why don't you suck my cock to get it ready for you, babe?" Keith whispers, and he can feel Hunk's shaky sigh on his skin. 

Hunk licks his lips almost obscenely and smiles. 

Keith can't feel it, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy it. He sits on the couch with his legs spread wide and Hunk kneels on the floor between them. His hands sink into Keith's thighs, his short fingernails making feeble attempts at scratching every now and then. Keith's fingers are wrapped tight around a handful of Hunk's hair, and his free hand is absentmindedly tracing the intricate lines of his half-sleeve.

"You're being so good," Keith practically purrs, his voice deep and low and raspy, because he loves seeing Hunk's lips wrapped around his cock.

Hunk lets out a quiet moan around it.

"I bet you want me to fuck your mouth, don't you, baby?" Keith asks, almost breathless as he pulls at Hunk's hair.

Hunk pulls away from Keith's cock and it slips out of his mouth with an obscene pop. Before he can finish saying yes, Keith grabs the thin silver chain around his neck and pulls gently on it, leaning in to meet him halfway in a deep kiss, sighing and moaning into his mouth. He bites down hard on Hunk's bottom lip and hears a growl coming from somewhere in the back of his throat. Keith has heard that sound a few times. It never ceases to send blood rushing straight to his crotch.

Hunk nods and waits to see Keith's wicked smile before eagerly putting his mouth right where it was. He holds the base of the strap-on and deep-throats it, and Keith runs tender fingers through his hair as he begins to rock his hips up into his mouth. Just seeing Hunk is enough to make him moan under his breath, but the friction gets better the more he moves, and soon he's throwing his head back and sighing. Hunk is sucking it hard and sloppy, making wet sounds and little moans that are barely above the sound of the TV on the opposite wall. 

Keith lets out a grunt when Hunk moves the strap-on, accidentally, in just the right way, and he moves his hand down to grab Hunk's jaw, hard, sliding the tip of his thumb into the corner of his mouth. Hunk pulls back with another pop, and takes the shaft in his fist to stroke it. 

"Fuck me, Keith," he says, breathless, his eyes dark and his lids heavy.

Keith smirks, stroking the side of Hunk's face. "You got it nice and wet, babe?"

"Yeah," Hunk sighs and melts into Keith's touch.

"Come here." Keith pulls at Hunk's silver chain again and kisses him. He moves to stand up and pulls Hunk along with him. His voice is raspy and betrays his cool exterior when he says, "Turn around for me."

Hunk does. His back is turned to Keith, and he shudders when Keith runs his fingertips up his sides and stands on his toes to kiss the back of his neck, the line of his shoulders. Keith tangles his fingers in Hunk's hair and gives the curve where his shoulder meets his neck a hard bite and sucks the skin between his teeth. He smirks against hurt skin when Hunk gasps, and pulls at his hair to guide his head down as he presses his knee against the back of Hunk's.

Luckily, Hunk understands Keith's gestures immediately. He kneels on the couch, his arms resting on the back of it and his back still turned to Keith. The sound that leaves Keith's mouth is appreciative and contained; he sees the muscles on Hunk's arms tense with anticipation, and he leans in to press a kiss to the circular bite mark on his shoulder. He hears Hunk chuckle and something rattles around his chest, making him smile and press another gentle kiss to the side of Hunk's neck.

He grabs the bottle of lube from where he left it, on top of the coffee table, and coats his fingers with a fair amount. His chest is pressed to Hunk's back, and he's close enough to his ear that he can kiss it as his fingertip starts circling his hole, teasing and slow. Hunk gasps, and Keith can see his hands gripping the back of the couch. Hunk rocks his hips back, just barely, but Keith grins and nibbles on his earlobe.

"You're impatient," he points out. "I haven't even started."

"Come on," Hunk sighs with a smile, half turning his face to look at Keith. He looks beautiful.

Keith kisses his cheek as he pushes his finger in, slowly, loving the way Hunk bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. And the way his lips part to let out a soft, breathy "Yeah" that makes Keith feel like his blood has caught on fire. He starts to move his finger in and out of Hunk, kissing and biting the bits of his neck and shoulder that he can reach. After a couple of minutes, Keith adds a second finger, slowly; he squirts more lube on them and bites down on Hunk's shoulder as he pushes in. Hunk shifts on his knees and spreads his thighs a little more, gasping and letting out a grunt under his breath.

"Easy, baby," Keith whispers in his ear, pushing his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. He gives Hunk's ear little bites and kisses and feels him shudder under his weight. "You gotta be patient. Can you be patient for me?"

Hunk whines and his voice is low, but it sounds enough like an "Mmhm" for Keith to keep going. Hunk lets his forehead fall on his hands and another sound escapes him. When Keith kisses the back of his neck, he swallows hard and moves his ass back as a reflex. Chuckling, Keith spreads his fingers a little and squirts more lube on them, starts to move them a little faster, opening him up. He loves every quiet sound Hunk makes, every short grunt and shaky breath, and he loves the way Hunk starts to move against him. It makes him kiss and bite another bruise on his shoulder, right next to a small freckle. Hunk curses out loud.

"You ready for another one, babe?" Keith asks with his lips pressed against Hunk's skin.

"Yeah, yeah," Hunk breathes, and Keith can tell there's more words he wants to say but he can't make his mouth work.

Slowly, stroking lines and curves along the space between his shoulders, Keith uses more lube and adds another finger; he takes his time stretching him out, kissing his skin, telling him he's doing so well and making Hunk melt into the couch every time the words escape his lips. He checks in with Hunk now and then, stopping until he can hear a clear "Yes" whenever he asks if he's fine--which always comes out in a grunt or a moan. Then, when Hunk assures him that it's enough, Keith pulls at his hair and speaks with his lips close to Hunk's mouth, breathing hot on it but not close enough for Hunk to kiss him. He pulls his fingers out.

"You ready to take it?" Keith asks, his voice low and steady.

"Uh-huh."

"What's that?"

"Y-yes," Hunk chokes out, his hand clumsily reaching down to wrap around Keith's cock. "I am. I can. Please, Keith."

"Good boy," Keith says, and finally kisses Hunk, bites his bottom lip and sucks it just enough to make Hunk moan.

He coats his cock with lube and rubs it, making a show of it by staying at Hunk's side and stretching the curve of his back against the back of the couch. He can feel Hunk's eyes on him as he strokes the strap-on, some drops of lube spilling on the green fabric under his knees. He sees Hunk lick his lips for a split second and slaps the cock on his palm, smirking at Hunk in a way that makes him swallow and sigh. It's enough for Keith to lean in and grab Hunk's jaw to kiss him again, lick his lip before standing up behind him.

"Get on the floor for me, babe."

Almost immediately, Hunk moves to kneel on the floor and leans forward, fast and eager and breathtaking. Keith kneels behind him, pressing his thumb against his hole just to tease him. Hunk shudders and lets out a "Come on, Keith" through gritted teeth.

"You're so impatient," Keith remarks, and positions his cock in the right spot. The sigh that comes out of Hunk is deep and a little shaky, and Keith takes it as his signal to start pushing in.

Grabbing Hunk's ass with one hand, he holds his cock steady and starts to push into him. Hunk relaxes under his touch and lets out another sigh, waiting patiently for Keith to continue. Keith uses more lube before pushing in further, and then he does it again, squeezing Hunk's ass and his thigh and the side of his hip; he leans in to kiss his shoulder when he's more than halfway in and praises him with soft whispers and breathy sounds, saying over and over how good he is, how patient he is, how beautiful he looks with his cock inside him. Through gritted teeth, Hunk moans and then gasps, staying still until Keith's cock is completely inside him. Hunk shudders as Keith rubs the back of his shoulders, soft and tender, peppering kisses on his skin.

"Keith," Hunk moans, spreading his legs a little more. "Keith, please--"

"Shhh. I got you, baby." Keith nibbles on his ear and wraps an arm around Hunk's chest from behind. Slowly, he moves his hips back a couple of inches and then pushes back in, just as slowly.

Hunk groans, and from where he is pressed against his back and holding him close, Keith can see his eyes shut and his lips parted, droplets of sweat on his forehead and his brow furrowed. Keith pulls out and then pushes back in, making Hunk grunt and try to fall forward against the couch, but Keith holds him up and steady. He wraps a hand around his neck as he quickens his pace, pressing his fingers into Hunk's throat just enough for him to feel it.

Hunk cries out. He's panting and trying to rock his hips back to meet Keith's lazy thrusts halfway, but Keith stops him from moving by pressing his thighs against the back of Hunk's until he's flush against the edge of the couch. Keith bites his ear and drags his hand around Hunk's torso: he pinches one of his nipples, plays with the hair on his chest and gently tugs at the happy trail under his navel as he pulls back and pushes in a little faster.

"God, Keith, fuck," Hunk grunts, reaching down to touch Keith's hand.

It makes Keith go faster. He leans back, his chest finally away from Hunk's back. He shifts and places his palm between Hunk's shoulder blades and pushes him down until his face is against the seat of the couch, and holds his head down as he quickens his pace, the fingers of his free hand sinking deep into Hunk's hip.

"You like that?" Keith says, panting. When a drawn-out "Yeah" comes growling out of Hunk's mouth, he pulls at his hair and fucks faster into him. "Yeah?" he asks with a harder, deeper thrust, and pulls harder at Hunk's hair to pull him up and bite into his neck.

Hunk gasps and moans seemingly at the same time. It's almost a desperate sound that makes Keith throb. He tilts Hunk's head to the side and kisses him, open-mouthed and sloppy, half moans and half teeth as he shifts on his knees and fucks into Hunk at a different angle. Hunk grunts a series of "Oh" sounds and Keith's fingertips sink just slightly at the sides of his throat.

"Fuck," Hunk cries and moves back into Keith again, harder than before.

The sound of skin slapping against skin makes Keith growl low in his throat; he pulls Hunk up against his chest again and obscenely licks his palm before wrapping his arm around Hunk's body and stroking his dick. He's half hard as Keith keeps fucking him, rocking and rolling his hips to draw out every sound he can. Hunk melts into his touch, his moans turning into fast gasps that end up just being Keith's name whispered and grunted over and over again.

Keith licks the side of Hunk's neck for a second, before sinking his teeth into it. Hunk curses loudly again and shudders under Keith's hands. He stops moving his hips back and just takes Keith's thrusts, and lets him rub his dick harder and faster for only a minute before he gasps. A long line of breathy curses escapes him and he spills on the couch, whining as he comes, something low and choked-out and Keith wraps his body tightly against his own, stroking his dick a few more times to get every last drop out of him, his thrusts slow until he finally pulls out.

"God," Hunk sighs, trying and failing to catch his breath as Keith presses soft kisses to the side of his face. "Fuck. Keith. Fuck."

Keith chuckles and lies on top of Hunk, his arms wrapped around him like a koala bear. He kisses his ear and feels Hunk laughing breathlessly under him. When Hunk reaches back to touch his face, Keith melts into it and smiles. Hunk kisses him softer and he looks like he's about ready to pass out, so Keith moves away from him to take off the strap-on and they both sit on the couch next to each other.

"God, Hunk, you made a mess," Keith teases him, poking his side with his elbow.

"Yeah, fuck it, we'll just clean up after," Hunk says and presses a lazy kiss to Keith's shoulder, before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him down, because, Keith is convinced, cuddling after sex is something Hunk probably enjoys just as much as the fucking itself. Keith's okay with that.

Hunk musses Keith's hair and kisses it; Keith wraps his arm around Hunk's belly and lies on his chest, feeling and hearing his heart slow down to a normal beat again.

"This is so nice," Hunk mumbles, half asleep already. "I'm gonna take care of you after. Let's just take a little nap, okay? Just a quick one."

"Sure, babe," Keith smiles wide, knowing full well Hunk will keep his promise after he's slept for an hour. He doesn't mind. They have all night, and all the apartment to themselves, so he doesn't anticipate sleeping through the night. He kisses Hunk's chest and then just lies there, listening to him breathing and feeling his fingers run through his hair, slow and lazy, until they finally stop.

He's happy like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @gothshirogane!


End file.
